La ficelle et le marteau
by Arakasi
Summary: Où l'on revient sur les premiers pas du projet "Code Quantum" et la rencontre du docteur Samuel Beckett et du major Albert Calavicci. Washington – Décembre 1980.


**Titre :** La ficelle et le marteau  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** Code Quantum  
**Disclaimer :** tout est Donald Bellisario  
**Personnages :** Sam et Al (qui d'autre ?)  
**Résumé :** Où l'on revient sur les premiers pas du projet « Code Quantum » et la rencontre du docteur Samuel Beckett et du major Albert Calavicci. Washington – Décembre 1980_._

**Blabla :** Après cinq saisons de « Code Quantum » étalées sur quelques mois, j'ai été surprise d'être à ce point en manque une fois le dernier DVD terminé. C'est que j'avais fini à m'y habituer, moi, aux divagations temporelles de Sam et Al… Ce petit OS découle d'une séquence où Sam raconte sa première rencontre avec Al : grosso modo celui-ci étaient complètement bourré, pas très satisfait de sa vie actuelle et en train d'essayer d'ouvrir une machine à café à coups de marteau. Je sais pas pour vous, mais, moi, ça me fouette l'imagination… Fanfic se déroulant donc 15 ans avant le début de la première saison et le premier saut dans le temps du docteur Beckett, en 1995.

Sur ce, Arakasi vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

...

**La ficelle et le marteau**

…

_Succursale du Département de la Défense – Washington – USA  
Décembre 1980_

…

« Vous m'en voyez désolé, docteur Beckett, mais nous ne pouvons donner suite à votre demande de subvention. »

L'homme se fend d'un large sourire de crocodile, dévoilant une impressionnante rangée de dents jaunies. Ses lunettes écaillées et son uniforme verdâtre accentuent à merveille l'illusion reptilienne. À sa droite et à sa gauche, les quatre gentlemen un peu plus âgés l'imitent dans un bel ensemble. Même sourire tout en dents. Mêmes lunettes de professeur retraité. Même dédain bienveillant. Assis côte à côte derrière la table basse jonchée de papiers éparpillés, ils ressemblent à s'y méprendre à un groupe d'alligators alignés le long d'une plage. Attaché derrière la tête du porte-parole, un drapeau américain un peu défraichi surplombe un portrait de Jimmy Carter, lui aussi souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les mains repliées en pyramide sous son menton, l'homme continue benoitement :

« Que les choses soient claires : nous ne remettons nullement en cause la qualité et le sérieux de vos recherches, ni votre motivation à les mener à terme, cependant… Cependant, au vu des budgets limités de notre département, nous préférons soutenir des projets plus pragmatiques et plus, disons… plus adaptés aux besoins actuels de notre gouvernement. Nous espérons, bien entendu, que vous nous tiendrez au courant de l'évolution de vos travaux et vous souhaitons une très bonne continuation. Sur ce, docteur, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Un second sourire rayonnant d'hypocrisie joviale et il se redresse, la main tendue. Ses compagnons restent assis, les yeux fixés sur le jeune scientifique debout au milieu de la petite salle, attendant poliment qu'il se décide à quitter la pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, Samuel Beckett reste immobile, puis son visage s'empourpre brusquement, comme sous l'effet d'un coup de chaleur fulgurant. Il ouvre la bouche. La referme. L'ouvre à nouveau. Bafouille quelques sons inarticulés, avant de renoncer finalement et de se tenir coi.

Il marmonne un vague remerciement général et rafle les documents dispersés sur la table basse, avant de battre en retraite précipitamment vers la porte, aussi piteux qu'un chiot renvoyé au chenil. Il a presque atteint la sécurité salvatrice du couloir, quand la voix de son interlocuteur le retient :

« Docteur Beckett ? Vous oubliez votre… euh… »

Sam arrache presque le lamentable bout de ficelle que l'autre brandit avec une grimace circonspecte et la fourre prestement dans sa poche, les joues brûlantes de honte et d'un début de fureur qu'il tente à grande peine de camoufler.

S'il était un autre homme, il hurlerait peut-être. Braillerait leurs quatre vérités à ces imbéciles compassés. Frapperait du poing sur la table, écumerait jusqu'à faire tressauter les lunettes sur leurs nez de rapace, ferait voler graphiques et schémas aux quatre coins de la pièce. Imbéciles. Ignares. Béotiens. Couards. Ânes bâtés. Vautours.

Mais Sam étant Sam, il ne fait rien de tout cela.

Le poing enfoncé dans sa poche, toujours refermé étroitement sur son bout de ficelle, le dos raide, il quitte dignement la salle. Ou aussi dignement que possible, car le monceau de paperasse callé maladroitement sous son coude ne l'y aide guère. Sam accélère le pas, puis l'accélère encore et encore, jusqu'à que sa retraite guindée se mue progressivement en fuite. Il court presque, enchainant couloir après couloir, tournant à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche… Ses yeux, son front, tout son visage semblent à vif, embrasés par les flammes d'un bûcher invisible. L'humiliation et l'indignation se conjuguent pour lui donner la nausée. Il tourne. Tourne. Tourne à nouveau.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et un nombre incalculable de virages hasardeux, Sam est tout à fait perdu. Il reste planté là un instant, les bras ballants et son éphémère colère douchée, contemplant avec accablement les murs hostiles et les portes jaunâtres, toutes semblables, toutes closes. La bâtiment ne semblait pourtant pas si grand vu de l'extérieur…

Il se voit finalement contraint de frapper à une porte entrouverte et de demander son chemin à un jeune lieutenant au visage revêche – ultime petite vexation d'une heure déjà riche en mortifications de toutes sortes. Celui-ci le toise du regard et marmonne :

« Le hall d'entrée ? Purée, vous n'êtes pas doué, mon gars, hein ? Premier couloir à gauche. Marchez dix mètres et vous y êtes. »

Sam prend le premier couloir à gauche et marche dix mètres.

En effet, il y est.

À peine a-t-il le temps d'avancer quelques mètres dans le hall, ses papiers lui glissant des mains comme une volée de moineaux avides de regagner l'air libre, qu'un bruit retentissant attire son attention. _BAM !_ Bruit de tôle froissée. Vacarme du métal rencontrant le métal. À l'autre bout de la salle, quelqu'un lâche une série de glapissements suraigus, suivie aussitôt d'une nouvelle volée de chocs grinçants. _BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM !_ Tout près de la porte vitrée, une demi-douzaine de spectateurs sont réunis autour de la machine à café. Sam s'approche machinalement du petit groupe, sans cesser d'essayer de discipliner ses notes rebelles.

Au milieu du cercle, deux hommes se font face.

Sam reconnaît le premier comme le caporal en charge de la sécurité de la porte d'entrée à son arrivée dans le bâtiment. C'est un petit jeune homme aux membres maigres et au cou démesurément long jaillissant du col trop large de son uniforme. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans et le teint si pâle qu'il semble sur le point de tomber en pamoison. Sa voix monte un peu plus dans les aigus à chaque nouveau couinement :

« Major ! Je vous en prie, major… »

_BAM ! _La machine à café résonne comme une cloche et le caporal tressaute dans ses bottes à l'unisson. Sa main droite s'agrippe au talkie-walkie pendu à sa ceinture, serrant et desserrant nerveusement les doigts. Derrière lui, deux plantons regardent la scène, tripotant pensivement leurs matraques sans paraître particulièrement pressés de s'en servir.

« Je vous en prie, je vous en prie ! geint le sous-officier. Vous ne pouvez _vraiment_ pas faire cela ! Ce matériel appartient au gouvernement, si vous persistez, je vais devoir… Major ! »

L'autre homme ne lui prête pas la moindre attention.

Après un dernier coup à fendre le roc, il a reculé d'un pas, abaissant son marteau pour évaluer les dégâts d'un œil mauvais. C'est effectivement un officier supérieur, constate Sam avec incrédulité. Sur l'épaule de son uniforme, brille une insigne dorée – pas en très glorieux état l'uniforme d'ailleurs, chiffonné, froissé et tâché au col et aux aisselles d'auréoles grasses de sueur. L'homme lui-même ne manque pourtant pas de carrure, pas très grand, ni très puissant, mais doté du corps trapu et massif d'un lutteur. Parfaitement indifférent aux gémissements du petit caporal comme aux murmures de la foule de curieux captivés, il foudroie du regard la machine à moitié défoncée.

« Ca ne marche pas, maugrée-t-il.

- Major, si vous vouliez bien me donner ce…

- Ce ne marche pas, je vous dis ! Faudrait une foutue scie à métaux... Caporal ! Trouvez-moi une scie à métaux ! »

Le caporal recule sous l'aboiement impérieux, mais reprend aussitôt courage. Il revient à l'assaut, galvanisé par la présence de plus en plus encombrante des spectateurs. Le dos raide et droit, comme un procureur face à son jury, il clame : « Je suis désolé, major, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Si vous ne me donnez pas immédiatement ce marteau, je vais devoir faire appel à ma hiérarchie ! »

Grave erreur stratégique. L'officier supérieur se retourne d'un bloc, écumant de rage. Le jeune soldat fait rapidement quelques pas en arrière, mais il est déjà trop tard. La seconde suivante, l'autre s'est mis à rugir :

« _Appeler votre hiérarchie ?_ Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez, espèce de foutue larve ? Maudit rat ! Cloporte servile ! Allez-y donc en rampant appeler votre fichue hiérarchie ! Réveillez donc les colonels, les généraux, tout le foutu état-major, tant que vous y êtes ! Ecoutez-moi bien… Si vous ne me trouvez pas immédiatement cette saloperie de scie à métaux, c'est moi qui vais vous… »

Sam s'avance, écartant du coude les rangs des curieux, et élève la voix :

« Je vous l'offre. »

Mais l'officier ne semble pas noter sa présence et continue de vociférer contre son interlocuteur pétrifié. Sam ne voit plus que son dos vibrant de fureur et, au dessus de son épaule gauche, le visage blafard et contracté par la frayeur du sous-officier. Le jeune militaire a le teint cireux et les jointures toutes blanches à force de crisper la main sur son talkie-walkie, mais il ne fait toujours pas mine de s'en servir, malgré les beuglements dont l'accable son vis-à-vis.

Il y a là davantage qu'un simple respect hiérarchique, comprend soudain Sam, davantage que la soumission imbécile d'un soudard à un supérieur plus gradé. Il y a du dévouement dans cette indécision bornée, de la fidélité, peut-être même plus que cela. Le jeune soldat ne _veut pas_ donner l'alerte. Mais il commence à avoir peur et viendra vite le moment où l'inquiétude, le devoir et l'habitude prendront le pas sur toute fidélité personnelle… Déjà, la petite foule de badauds commence à s'agiter. Un vieux monsieur en costume, les bras serrés possessivement sur sa mallette, grommelle dans sa barbe – assez fort pour être entendu de ses voisins immédiats, mais trop bas pour attirer l'attention du forcené – que tout ceci est proprement _scandaleux_, la honte de l'armée ! Ce n'est pas sous Nixon que de telles choses seraient arrivées, non monsieur !

C'est cette indécision au fond des yeux du jeune soldat, ce mélange de crainte et d'affection, qui pousse Sam à faire le dernier pas et à agripper le bras armé de l'officier. Ceci et, peut-être, le souvenir bien trop récent de sa propre humiliation…

Le major fait volte-face.

Il est ivre, réalise Sam un peu tard. Pas légèrement éméché, ou _« en état d'ébriété » _comme le disent si élégamment les procès verbaux. Non. Complètement beurré.

Sam resserre machinalement les doigts sur le biceps contracté du militaire et se livre à une rapide analyse de la situation. Point positif : l'officier semble avoir provisoirement oublié le malheureux caporal. Point négatif : toute la fureur précédemment concentrée sur ledit caporal est à présent braquée sur sa propre personne. Même voilés par l'ivresse, les yeux incandescents du militaire dégagent assez d'intensité pour faire fondre la pierre et le marteau dans sa main droite frémit convulsivement.

Sam n'aime pas se battre. La violence sous toutes ses formes, même les plus civilisées, lui répugne. Mais Sam n'est pas non plus un imbécile et il a vite compris – dès ses premières années de scolarité, en vérité – que les jeunes hommes trop brillants pour leur âge ont souvent besoin de davantage qu'une langue bien pendue pour échapper à la malveillance de leurs compagnons d'étude. Aussi désagréable que cela soit, certaines situations nécessitent un recours à la violence. Et si Sam se fie au visage rubicond et aux poings tremblants de son vis-à-vis, sauf intervention de sa part, celle-ci ne va pas tarder à en faire partie.

« Un café » précise-t-il doucement. « Je vous offre un café. »

Suit un instant de flottement.

Autour d'eux, les curieux resserrent le cercle, anxieux – ou, plus vraisemblablement, avides – d'assister au pugilat. Le cerveau de Sam fonctionne à plein régime, calculant les probabilités immédiates d'un coup de poing administré en pleine face. De 80% à 85%, s'il en juge par son expérience en la matière. Et 95% de chance environ de flanquer son adversaire à terre avant que les phalanges de celui-ci n'aient atteint leur objectif. 100% de chance, hélas, que ses pauvres notes soient éparpillées aux quatre vents… L'un dans l'autre, Sam a connu de pires cotes.

Mais l'officier ne le frappe pas. Ses traits sont écarlates, ses mâchoires aussi serrées que l'étau d'une tenaille, mais une lueur de lucidité s'est allumée dans son regard. Sa main droite desserre progressivement son étreinte sur le manche du marteau, puis retombe mollement à son côté. Dans le dos de Sam, un spectateur laisse échapper un faible murmure de déception. Derrière l'épaule du major, le jeune caporal n'aborderait pas une expression de gratitude plus éperdue si Sam était le messie en personne, descendu sur terre pour apporter paix et prospérité aux hommes de bonne volonté.

Le regard de l'officier vacille. Ses yeux passent de Sam à la machine à café en piteux état, puis de la machine aux spectateurs – dont certains reculent promptement dans l'expectative d'une nouvelle crise de fureur. De nouveau Sam. La machine. Le caporal. Sam. Avant de s'arrêter finalement sur le marteau. Une ombre d'embarras traverse fugitivement son visage, tandis qu'il glisse le bras dans son dos, comme pour dissimuler l'instrument du crime. Puis, presque sur un ton d'excuse :

« Cette saloperie m'avait bouffé ma pièce…

- Je comprends » dit Sam qui ne comprend pas. Avant de proposer pour le troisième fois : « Un café ? C'est moi qui invite. »

Et – miracle des miracles ! – l'officier lui emboite le pas.

…

Un petit bar aux murs lambrissés et aux larges baies vitrées se dresse à une centaine mètres de l'entrée de la succursale. C'est là que Sam entraîne son nouveau compagnon. Il pilote l'officier jusqu'à une petite table, aussi éloignée que possible du reste de la clientèle. Deux ou trois serveuses froncent légèrement les sourcils à leur entrée, mais Sam les gratifie d'un sourire radieux, tentant bravement d'avoir l'air respectable pour deux, et aucune d'elle ne pipe mot.

À peine assis, il regrette déjà son impulsion.

Sitôt la bouffée de culpabilité du hall passée, le militaire s'est immédiatement replié sur lui-même, aussi hermétique qu'une huitre. Vautré sur sa chaise, il irradie l'hostilité par tous les pores de son corps avachi.

Pour la première fois, le jeune scientifique prend le temps de le dévisager et cet examen ne contribue guère à le rassurer… L'homme a la quarantaine. Peut-être un peu plus. Difficile de se faire une opinion tant l'alcool ou les soucis – très probablement les deux à le fois – marquent ses traits, lui donnant des airs de sexagénaire avant l'heure. Le visage est dur, carré, creusé par la fatigue. Des cernes sombres lui mangent la face et soulignent un regard vitreux et défiant.

Malgré tout, quelque chose dans ce visage ravagé inspire à Sam une vague sympathie : des rides de rire au coin des yeux, au coin des lèvres, une certaine franchise dans le regard… Tant d'indices d'une nature plus cordiale, plus ouverte, étouffée par la colère, l'ivresse et le dégoût de soi.

Une serveuse s'approche de leur table, jolie mais un peu enveloppée. Elle sourit à Sam.

« Vous désirez ?

- Deux cafés… commence Sam mais un bref coup d'œil à son voisin le fait se raviser aussitôt. Non. Apportez-nous la cafetière. Et deux tasses, s'il vous plait. »

La fille hausse les sourcils, mais s'exécute docilement.

L'officier la couvre d'un regard approbateur alors qu'elle traverse la salle puis, à la grande horreur muette de Sam, déclare d'une voix pâteuse et beaucoup trop sonore :

« Jolie croupe. »

Et de continuer tranquillement, comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

« Pas aussi fameuse que celle de ma troisième femme, mais jolie… – son front se plisse sous l'effort de la réflexion, il secoue la tête – Non, pas ma troisième… Ma _quatrième_. À moins que ce ne soit la deuxième ? Peu importe. Une harpie. Aime faire souffrir les hommes. Moi, en particulier.

- Je suis désolé, marmonne Sam, rouge d'embarras.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas ma femme. »

Le silence retombe – gêné du côté de Sam, alcoolisé de celui de son vis-à-vis – et se prolonge jusqu'au retour de la fille, un plateau sur le bras et une cafetière fumante dans l'autre. Elle dépose le tout sur la table, décoche au passage au jeune homme une furtive mimique compatissante, avant de s'éloigner en hâte. L'officier s'approprie aussitôt la cafetière. Il les sert tous deux avec une autorité agressive, manquant d'asperger les papiers que Sam a laissé imprudemment trainer sur la table. L'homme descend d'un trait sa première tasse. Se ressert. Avale la deuxième en trois gorgées. Se ressert.

« Vous êtes marié ? » demande Sam dans un vague effort pour relancer le dialogue.

L'autre en est maintenant à sa quatrième tasse et si ses gestes ont repris un peu d'assurance, son désir de fraternisation ne semble pas avoir évolué en conséquent. Il répond tout de même, maussade :

« Divorcé. Depuis deux mois. Mais ça ne durera pas, croyez-moi, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Dieu sait pourtant que cette sangsue m'a tout pompé, la voiture, la maison… Elle est même partie en emportant Willy ! Elle refuse de me laisser le voir, le pauvre petit…

- Votre fils ? » s'indigne Sam, sincèrement compatissant.

Voici qui pourrait expliquer la machine à café, le marteau, la cuite, et bien d'autres choses… Mais le regard de stupeur épouvantée qui lui décoche le major dément cette hypothèse.

« Grand Dieu, non ! Mon chien. »

Sam laisse échapper un bref éclat rire involontaire. Un léger sourire étire en réponse les lèvres de l'officier et un peu de tension s'efface de ses traits. À défaut d'être cordial, son ton a perdu son hostilité, quand il demande à son tour :

« Et vous, vous êtes marié ?

- Non, répond Sam.

- Vous avez raison. Vous fumez ?

- Non plus.

- Vous avez tort. »

L'homme tire un écrin de cuir de la veste de son uniforme et en extrait un cigare. Ses mains tremblent légèrement quand il tente d'en allumer l'embout et Sam résiste à grande peine à l'envie de proposer son aide, conscient que le moindre geste inopportun suffirait à réveiller la rage à peine apaisée de son vis-à-vis. Le major inspire profondément un fois, deux fois, trois fois… Des nuages de cendre tombent sur les notes de Sam qui s'empresse de les chasser de la main. Le geste attire l'attention de l'officier et un pli se creuse à nouveau entre ses sourcils épais.

« Vous n'êtes pas marié, vous ne fumez pas… Vous ne buvez surement pas, hein ? Vous êtes quoi, alors ? Curé ?

- Je suis docteur. » rétorque Sam en s'hérissant légèrement.

Le visage de l'officier s'assombrit immédiatement et il se rencogne sur sa chaise, comme s'il soupçonnait le jeune homme d'être sur le point de sortir un scalpel de sa poche pour lui disséquer le foie.

« Vous êtes _toubib_ ? » gronde-t-il.

De fait, Sam possède bel et bien un doctorat en médecine – gagné huit mois après son doctorat en astrophysique et trois mois et six semaines avant celui en langues anciennes. Mais il juge plus prudent d'omettre ce détail, la profession de médecin se trouvant de toute évidence à mi-chemin entre le cafard et la rat d'égout dans l'échelle des valeurs de son interlocuteur. Au même niveau que celles d'expert-comptable ou d'agent du fisc très probablement.

« Docteur en physique quantique. » précise-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, l'officier un peu calmé hoche gravement la tête :

« Aaaah… Les voyages dans le temps, Wells, les Morlocks, ce genre de machins, hein ? C'est pour ça toute cette paperasse ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Retourner en 1963 et empêcher l'assassinat de Kennedy ? Zigouiller Staline au berceau ? Apprendre à Hitler à tenir un pinceau ? Soyez gentil, si vous rencontrez ma deuxième femme – Gabriella, hongroise, une paire d'obus magnifiques, une langue de serpent – étouffez-la avec un oreiller, voulez-vous ? L'humanité s'en portera mieux.

- Non, non, non, proteste Sam. Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il extirpe le morceau de ficelle de sa poche et le brandit devant les yeux méfiants du militaire.

« Vous voyez cette ficelle ?

- J'ai l'air d'un demeuré ?

- _Regardez_ la ficelle. Mettons que votre existence soit comparable à cette ficelle, d'accord ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Pas assez de nœuds…

- _Mettons._ Ce bout-ci représente votre naissance, celui-là votre mort. Si vous roulez votre ficelle en pelote, comme _ça_… »

Et Sam explique.

Il explique longuement, déroulant et enroulant la ficelle entre ses doigts, agitant d'une main tel ou tel tableau sous le nez du major, tout en dessinant de l'autre des graphiques aux formes improbables sur le bois de la table. Il démontre, argumente, contre-argumente, accumule les chiffres, les données, les probabilités… Si quelqu'un venait à cet instant précis lui demander pourquoi expliquer toutes ses théories à un militaire déprimé, aux trois quarts ivre et probablement tout à fait ignare en physique avancée revêt soudain une telle importance, il serait bien incapable de répondre… Mais, _c'est_ importantpourtant. Très important. Obscurément, intuitivement, Sam le sait. Et plus de dix ans de recherches ponctués d'échecs, de déceptions et de réussites inespérées, lui ont appris à se fier à ses intuitions.

La serveuse s'arrête brièvement à leur table pour savoir si _« ces messieurs désirent autre chose ? » _Devant l'absence de réaction des deux hommes, elle s'en repart, un peu offensée. Sam parle toujours. Second miracle de la journée : l'officier ne l'interrompt pas. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, le front plissé de rides profondes, il l'écoute sans un mot. Son premier cigare complètement consumé, il en allume un autre, puis un troisième. Le temps que le jeune homme est fini son exposé, le cendrier au milieu de la table déborde et l'espace entre eux est couvert de papiers froissés. La ficelle a été abandonnée en cours de route, son extrémité trainant dans une tasse à café à moitié bue.

Les deux hommes s'observent un long moment à travers la fumée bleutée du cigare, puis le militaire demande :

« Ils vous ont envoyé au diable, hein ? »

- Oui, acquiesce Sam.

- M'étonne pas. »

L'homme s'empare de la cafetière et en vide les dernières gouttes dans leurs tasses. Le café est froid et Sam grimace au goût âcre, peinant à l'avaler – ou est-ce la bile qui lui obstrue à nouveau la gorge ? L'excitation du chercheur est vite retombée, ne laissant que l'amertume des espoirs déçus. À quoi bon tout ça ? À quoi bon argumenter, à quoi bon démontrer ? Tous ses projets sont morts, avec pour seuls fossoyeurs des bureaucrates aux lunettes écaillées et aux sourires de reptiles. Morts, enterrés, incinérés…

« Eh, eh, _eh_ ! Reprenez-vous, doc ! Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber maintenant ? »

Sam sursaute, brusquement tiré de son marasme.

L'autre s'est plié en avant, les coudes appuyés sur la table, trempant sans complexe la manche de son uniforme dans le marc de café. Il a de nouveau l'air furibond mais cette colère là n'est plus dirigée vers Sam, ni vers quelques obscurs démons intérieurs. Il claque violemment de la paume, faisant cliqueter les tasses et tressaillir un client nerveux à la table voisine.

« C'est cette bande de rats qui vous dérange ? continue-t-il furieusement. Tous des couards, des chiffes molles ! Pas la moindre graine d'audace ou d'inventivité ! Pas une chance qu'ils lâchent un dollar pour lancer un projet comme le votre ! Mais vous voulez un conseil, doc ? Et un bon ? »

Sam hoche frénétiquement la tête, trop ahuri pour aventurer une autre réponse. L'officier n'a d'ailleurs nul besoin qu'on lui donne la réplique. Il est lancé et s'échauffe rapidement, sa voix gagnant en puissance et en véhémence.

« Laisse tomber la théorie, passez à la pratique, assène-t-il. Les bouts de ficelle ? La paperasse ? Fini tout ça ! Empoignez la boite à outils ! Ces gens-là veulent du concret, du solide. Donnez leur envie de parier sur vous !

- Il faudrait de l'argent, des fonds… » proteste faiblement Sam.

L'officier balaie l'objection d'un revers de main fougueux, manquant de peu de décapiter la cafetière.

« Nous en trouverons, rétorque-t-il, superbe d'indifférence hargneuse. Nous emprunterons. Nous frapperons à la porte de tous les foutus banquiers de toute la foutue capitale ! On arrachera les dents en or de ces fichus d'usuriers avec des tenailles, s'il le faut ! Saleté d'engeance… On ne peut le faire confiance, vous savez ? Lors de mon troisième divorce, ces raclures m'ont arraché la peau des os. Ne signez jamais un contrat de partage des biens sans avoir lu les petits caractères, doc… »

Le militaire divague à nouveau, mais Sam n'y prend pas garde. À un certain stade du discours enflammé et passablement incohérent de son interlocuteur – peut-être celui où le _« vous » _s'est subitement transformé en _« nous »_ – son cœur s'est mis à battre à grands coups violents et désordonnés. Les mots jaillissent sans qu'il les ai prémédités, portés par une bouffée d'espoir aussi absurde qu'irrépressible :

« Vous parieriez sur moi, vous ? »

L'autre homme bat des paupières, interrompu en pleine diatribe passionnée contre le monde des finances. Il reste quelques secondes muet, considérant fixement son vis-à-vis comme s'il le regardait pour la première fois. Puis tend la main au dessus de la table, empoignant celle du jeune homme.

« Major Albert Calavicci, se présente-t-il.

- Docteur Samuel Beckett. » répond Sam.

La paume de l'autre est sèche contre la sienne, sa poigne solide et franche. Sam a vaguement conscience du sourire béat qui lui fend la figure d'une oreille à l'autre. Conscience également d'avoir viré pivoine pour la troisième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois-ci, l'embarras et la gêne n'y sont pour rien. Quelque part, très loin, à des millions d'années spatio-temporelles, des milliers de rouages se sont mis en marche, cliquetant les uns sur les autres, crissant, chuintant, chantant… Sam le sait. Il le sent.

« Et votre projet, il a un nom ? demande le major.

- _Code Quantum_. »

Penché au dessus de la table, l'officier lui sourit largement en retour. Des dizaines de rides apparaissent au coin de ses yeux, s'étirant jusqu'à ses tempes grisonnantes. Il n'en paraît pas plus jeune, ni moins ivre, ni moins fatigué, mais, pendant quelques secondes au moins, considérablement plus heureux.

« Eh bien, docteur Beckett, je parie sur le projet _Code Quantum_. »


End file.
